


A code difficult to crack

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty





	

TITLE: “A code difficult to crack”  
PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.  
RATING: PG   
CATEGORY: Progressive AU.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is the product of my imagination, but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.  
NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.  
FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

 

Their friends had been trying for years to break their code but it had been impossible. As soon as the two boys realised that their companions were on the right track to crack how it worked, they would change it and start a new one. That’s why they had been more and more inventive every time they had been forced to change it.  
First, it was a hands code, they had designed a sign for the most common words, then they had complicated it when they assigned for each letter a sign. They were so good at it that their friends only saw quick movements of fingers. Blonde and brunette had long nice conversations. 

Years went by and their hands were busier with swords and shields so they had been forced to develop a new code and that was when their eyes entered in the game. Both youths had so expressive looks that they could communicate lots of feelings with only one look. Blue sky eyes could also show different hues if his owner wanted to communicate his moods and the green and grey royal eyes showed them by changing their sizes. Some looks were accompanied by subtle and tiny head movements, so minimum that their companions were completely lost in their silent conversations.

 

The code became more intimate when these youths turned into lovers. They were so in tune with each other’s bodies and their reactions that a simple caress carried the meaning of a whole sentence. It was frequent to find a mix of codes and so a new alphabet was written between them and no one else could follow them.  
These codes of hands, eyes and bodies reached its pinnacle when no more codes were necessary when those two men could communicate using the universal code of love.


End file.
